memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tosk's ship
Rename to "Tosk starship" I'd like to propose we rename this article to "Tosk starship" as opposed to "Tosk's starship" along the lines of Nygean starship, Breen warship and Antarian starship. I know it's only a minor edit but the Tosk in wasn't named Tosk (we weren't given a name) but that was his species name. Any thoughts? -- TrekFan Talk 01:06, January 20, 2011 (UTC) :It was also his name, so no. In addition, I don't think we know this is a ship of his species, he could have commandeered it. --OuroborosCobra talk 07:07, January 20, 2011 (UTC) ::If something is brought up on a talk page, it might actually be better to wait for a reply than to already start changing things on the page. At the moment, I'm not sure what the "better" name is - but I'm very sure that it's not a good thing to have an article title that's different from how the object is named throughout the article text. -- Cid Highwind 10:11, January 20, 2011 (UTC) It seems unlikely he would have commandeered it since his species was bred entirely for the "hunt". The hunter in the episode even says "in future we will place the anomaly off-limits" suggesting there are rules and a structure to the hunt process. Furthermore, Tosk seemed to know those systems inside out. I agree that the ships may come from a similar design lineage as the Hunters' ship, but the impression I got from the episode was that the Tosk were given a ship like this for the hunt and made to run, in a fashion similar to Hide and Seek. -- TrekFan Talk 11:39, January 20, 2011 (UTC) :::Our own article on Tosk doesn't state Tosk to be the name of an individual, but the species. If the crew of DS9 were calling him Tosk, because he doesn't have a name, that doesn't make it his name. A bunch of Vulcans could call the only Human on their planet Human, but that wouldn't make it his name. That said, I'm for the name change, but the article could still say that this ship was just used by the Tosk, since we actually know next to nothing about them, and we have no reason to think that the rest of the Tosk wouldn't use this type of ship. - 11:52, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Archduk3, that's what I was trying to get across but you word things so much better than I do! :) -- TrekFan Talk 11:54, January 20, 2011 (UTC) So does anyone have any other thoughts on this one? I wish to vote for a name change with a redirect of the current name (Tosk's starship). -- TrekFan Open a channel 19:15, January 25, 2011 (UTC) :::: Update. It was called "Tosk's ship" in dialog and script notes. A redirect, Tosk ship, was also created to supplement the class part of the design identification. --Alan (talk) 16:15, January 8, 2018 (UTC)